<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Ukki's Legacy by ShimadaGenji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844139">Mr Ukki's Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji'>ShimadaGenji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, M/M, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Maito Gai, UUUH its kakashi and gai's baby ok, fankid, its just self indulgent and embarassing let me live, maito-hatake household adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Ukki has lived a long and happy life... Goodbye you beautiful little plant.<br/>Gai comes home and tries to cheer up his desolated kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Ukki's Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/gifts">MegaWallflower</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kai is a creation by me and megawallflower and theyre kakashi and gai's nb kid (for those unaware) and ive never written anything for them yet but then i made this sketch ( https://viktormaru.tumblr.com/post/616240892101246976/a-crybaby ) the other day and this idea ended up popping in my head.<br/>YEAH I KNOW... OC STUFF.... dfgdjsjg<br/>Sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that. It was just a short thing that was in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely morning.<br/>Gai was just coming back from a trip to the market and the morning sun hitting on his skin left him feeling invigorated. He had to fight back the urge to just sprint off with his wheelchair through the still arguably peaceful streets of Konoha. But he couldn’t guarantee the safety of the groceries he carried on his lap, so a slower pace would have to do.<br/>Gai was giddy for other reasons besides the weather of course. Today he was making lunch for Kakashi! Kakashi didn’t usually like having his lunch delivered to him at the hokage office, he’d rather pop up at home or go out to eat instead, but Gai knew he was running busy today and probably wouldn’t have much free time. Kakashi was aware of Gai’s plans, Gai had warned him about them since he knew Kakashi wasn’t much into surprises, and his stubborn husband had eventually relented.<br/>And maybe that is because Gai also said he’d enlist the help of the youngest member of their family, and how could Kakashi say no to that?<br/>Gai opened the door to their home and strolled in, taking his sandal off and declaring loudly<br/>“I’m home!”<br/>There wasn’t a response, but Gai wasn’t too worried about it, the kid would pop up eventually, as they always did. So Gai hummed as he made his way to the kitchen to put out the groceries properly.<br/>As he did, he felt a little presence walking in as well.<br/>“Ah! Good morning, my bundle of joy! Ready for a fruitful day of-” Gai stopped mid sentence as he noticed his child.<br/>Kai stood at their small stature, wearing their favored jumpsuit and green scarf tied highly around their neck. Hair neat enough to signal that they had been up for sometime now, and thankfully not sleeping in again. But most importantly, they held their hands together in front of their body and their eyes swimmed with tears.<br/>Much like Gai, Kai seemed to sometimes be overwhelmed by their emotions and cry them out, but Kai had yet to cry out of any overwhelmingly positive emotions. <br/>So that was not good.<br/>“What’s wrong, my dear Kai?” Gai quickly let go of the groceries approaching his child and laying a hand on their shoulder. <br/>“Papa…” Kai said wobbly, looking up at Gai’s face. It was such a heartbreaking expression! Gai squeezed their shoulder reassuringly, willing to do anything to cheer up the light of his life.<br/>“What happened? I’m here for you.”<br/>Kai sniffed, burying their face further behind their scarf. They brushed off Gai’s hand from their shoulder and turned around, walking off towards the living room. Gai waited for a moment and Kai returned with a plant pot in hands, leaving it on the kitchen countertop.<br/>The plant that was supposed to be growing from the pot was shriveled and grey, drooping off the sides pathetically. Gai stared the thing confused for a second, until he read the little writing on the brown pot.<br/>Mr. Ukki.<br/>“Oh.” He said.<br/>Gai remembered seeing Mr. Ukki all the way back from when Kakashi first became a sensei, it had apparently been a present from Naruto, and it remained in Kakashi’s house ever since. The little plant went through a lot of rough spots, with how often Kakashi would simply forget to water the poor thing or give it proper sunlight, but it had somehow made it through it all.<br/>Until now at least.<br/>Kai had taken an interest in the plant lately, and Kakashi had just shrugged and told them about the little thing’s story, and Kakashi’s own forgetfulness. That had given Kai that shine in their eyes that signaled that it had peaked their interest, and it was clear the kid wanted to take care of Mr. Ukki as well.<br/>And by taking a look at the plant now, Gai could probably safely assume that Kai had just taken their task as a caretaker too seriously and drowned the poor thing with too much attention.<br/>In the literal sense of drowning of course.<br/>When Gai took his eyes from the plant back to Kai, the kid had tears springing to their eyes at full force.<br/>“Dad is gonna be so mad.” They said, and the real crying began.<br/>Gai quickly leaned forward, holding onto Kai, who followed the lead and climbed onto Gai’s lap, sitting there as Gai rubbed their back.<br/>“He’s not! I’m sure he’ll understand, Kai! It’s sad to Mr. Ukki go, but he lived a long and prosperous life.”<br/>Kai continued sobbing in Gai’s arms, even as he tried his best to hug and comfort them.<br/>“Sometimes, even when we mean good, we do things that end up harming people, erm, or plants, that we love. But if you love them, and you are willing to own up your mistakes and fix that harm, they’ll understand. And I’m sure Kakashi forgives you! You had the bravest and purest of intentions looking after Mr. Ukki when he couldn’t!”<br/>Kai was still hiccuping into Gai’s vest. Gai gave them a moment as he thought.<br/>“How about this. We go out and get a new plant, to carry on Mr. Ukki’s legacy. Then when we go to your dad’s office to get him lunch you explain to him what happened. Okay?”<br/>Kai nodded, sniffling and rubbing their eyes.<br/>Gai smiled, ruffling their silver hair all around.<br/>“Good! Then we should get going if we want to get it all done by lunch time! Do you want to wash your face first?”<br/>Kai nodded again, getting off Gai’s lap and rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>--</p><p>It was still a beautiful morning when Gai left again, and Kai seemed to somewhat agree.<br/>They still walked with a sour mood, but it was impossible to be upset for long when the skies looked so blue and the air felt so fresh. Gai also did his best to just talk about anything and everything he could think of to keep his child’s mind occupied as they walked through the village.<br/>They eventually reached their destination: the Yamanaka flower shop. As beautiful a place as it was several years again, always renewed with colorful life. Gai was lost a second on the beauty of the place. He turned his head to the side to check on Kai.<br/>Kai stared down the storefront with a frown stuck on their face. Their hands clutched their scarf, pushing it against the lower half of their face.<br/>Ah… Of course.<br/>If Kai was overwhelmed by feelings sometimes, scents were something that would overwhelm them in an even worse manner. In fact, Gai remembered clearly a few years back, when Kai would often burst into tears out of distress, especially when Kakashi or Gai tried to take them out of the house. Those bursts stopped once Kakashi had offered them a scarf to wear around their face, and Kai hadn’t gone out of the house without it since. Kakashi had told Gai that it probably had something to do with their Hatake genes, only worse than Kakashi had it at his childhood.<br/>So it was no mystery to Gai why Kai didn’t seem too keen on walking into the Yamanaka flower shop. The strong scents of several types of flowers were probably a bit too much to the kid.<br/>“Do you want to get it from the market instead?” Gai tried to offer a way out.<br/>Kai shook their head.<br/>“No. It has to be a strong and kind plant like Mr. Ukki. It has to be the best.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes.” Kai said, bushy eyebrows frowning in resolution.<br/>It made Gai so proud, to see his child ready to brave such an obstacle with such determination! Gai gave Kai his best Maito smile, a thumbs up following.<br/>“Alright! Let’s head inside then!”<br/>Gai wheeled in and Kai hopped along.<br/>Inside the shop was just as beautiful as the outside, the placing feeling almost magical with just how much beauty was inside. Gai felt almost touched by it all. He just really liked flowers!<br/>“Good morning, Gai-san! I see you have someone with you.” Ino greeted. Her beauty matching the one surrounding her. Her long hair draped over her shoulder as she leaned on the counter to smile at them. “Hello there Kai. How are you doing?” <br/>“Fine.” Kai replied in a quick breath. Gai realized that Kai was trying to hold their breath. A valiant effort.<br/>“We are actually in a dire situation, Ino! I’m afraid our dear Mr. Ukki has passed away.”<br/>Ino frowned, tilting her head. <br/>“Mr. Ukki?”<br/>“Kakashi’s plant.” Gai clarified.<br/>“Ah, I’m sorry to hear it.” She said with a sort of amused smile. “It’s always sad when that happens. Are you looking to replace it?”<br/>“No.” Kai interrupted before Gai could have a word in. “We’re continuing his legacy.” They spat the words quickly, breathing in and holding their breath again.<br/>“Ah, I see.” Ino nodded, straightening up and walking off the back of the counter. “We will find a worthy heir then. C’mon.” She laid a hand on Kai’s shoulder and led them to another corner of the shop. It wasn’t lost on Gai how she walked towards a spot where the smell wasn’t as strong.<br/>“Tell me, what kind of plant was Mr. Ukki~?” 	Ino asked as they walked.<br/>“He was very strong and very loyal.” Kai described.<br/>“That wasn’t at all what I meant, but it was so adorable I’ll let it pass.” She mumbled. “A strong and loyal plant, huh? Let’s see.” She looked around, a hand tapping her chin.<br/>“He needs to be green. And be okay on his own. Dad doesn’t have too much time to water him.” Kai risked longer sentences, now that they were actually breathing, even if tentatively, behind their scarf.<br/>“Hmm… I’m sure we can find something like that in here.”<br/>Gai felt warmth swell in his heart, watching with a smile in his face as Ino guided Kai through their selection for a perfect candidate for Mr. Ukki’s heir. After some time, they walked off with their prized choice, going home to start preparing their lunch.</p><p>---</p><p>Kakashi’s day had been busy. Very busy. He swore it could’ve been three days since he stepped into his (how weird was to think it still) office.The concept of time really was completely lost on him though, for when Shizune knocked on his door to warn him Gai and Kai were outside, Kakashi was surprised. Kakashi did remember vaguely Gai telling him they’d get him lunch today, but he had completely forgotten he had to actually stop for lunch at some point. He told Shizune to let his pup in and watched as she nodded and closed the door behind her.<br/>He pushed the stacks of papers on his desk off the way to open some space and looked at the door as Shizune opened the door again, but this time, with his family behind her.<br/>Kakashi smiled.<br/>“Hey there.”<br/>“Good afternoon, my beloved!” Gai greeted him as he wheeled in with Kai in tow.<br/>Shizune closed the door behind them with a smile.<br/>Kai quickly rushed up to Kakashi’s desk and placed something on his desk.<br/>It was a small plant with an even smaller cactus on it.<br/>They stared intently at Kakashi, waiting for a reaction.<br/>Kakashi carefully grabbed the little thing, raising it up to his eye level. It was tiny, round, peppered with tiny spikes and green. Very cute all around.<br/>“Well… It’s not usually what I have for lunch, but…” He said.<br/>Kai’s eyes widened.<br/>“No! It’s not lunch!” They reached up and Kakashi lowered his hands so Kai could take it off his reach. They turned the little thing around and placed it on Kakashi’s desk again.<br/>Kakashi now could see a name written with markers on the little pot.<br/>Mr. Ukki Jr.<br/>“Mr. Ukki is a dad now?” <br/>Kai seemed a little sad at that.<br/>“Uh oh…” Kakashi said. Had he forgotten to water Mr. Ukki again? He was so impressed the plant had managed to live so long, it wouldn’t surprise him if the thing finally was done with Kakashi’s accidental poor ministrations. Even if the thought saddened him just a bit.<br/>“I’m sorry. I didn’t help Mr. Ukki.” Kai looked at their own feet.<br/>“It’s okay.” Kakashi smiled. “Mr. Ukki had a long and cheerful life with us. I’m sure he appreciates all you did for him anyway.”<br/>Kai nodded.<br/>“So Mr. Ukki Jr. is replacing him now?” Kakashi asked, turning the little plant around to inspect it once more.<br/>“No.” Kai said.<br/>“Mr. Ukki Jr. is here to carry Mr. Ukki’s legacy!” Gai approached, laying their food on the desk. “He was carefully chosen by Kai as a worthy heir! You should have seen it, Kakashi!” He said enthusiastically.<br/>“Really?” Kakashi asked, grabbing a pair of chopsticks. “How so?”<br/>And then Gai and Kai explained their adventures to Kakashi over lunch, describing just how Mr. Ukki Jr. was the perfect addition to their family, and how the dogs and the turtles would have to be introduced to him soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>